


folie à deux

by PheromoneCoffee



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheromoneCoffee/pseuds/PheromoneCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no choice but to fight for the truth he’s embraced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	folie à deux

Souji latched onto the idea the instant it passed his lover’s lips, sickly sweet and ever so  _selfless,_  and the silver-haired boy rested his head against Adachi’s pale chest and looked at him with wide, adoring eyes.

_"The world would be so much better, were people unbridled by reason."_

"As it is, it’s nothing but shit," he says, and from the depths of his mouth the crass words sound nothing less than perfect, a flawless ideology that makes something in the student’s chest stir. Nothing less than awed, Souji finds the jaded detective’s hands and weaves their fingers into tight, shared knots.

_"People would be happier as Shadows."_

It’s those words that creep out an instant before lips join and somehow they find their way down Souji’s throat and writhe inside his ribcage before taking root in his heart.

It’s a mantra that Adachi repeats to him (though he may paraphrase) while Souji’s ankles are crossed behind the small of his back, filling the boy’s brain with eager anticipation for ends of two magnitudes.

 _Somehow,_ nihilism doesn’t seem so romantic when his ex-friends are fixing him with looks of betrayal, anger, and hatred.  _Hatred_ , as he raises his sword to them.

Of course, Souji’s come too far to turn back now, Adachi reminds him when he silently kisses his sweating temple and fires a bullet into a body whose name he refuses to remember. 

He has no choice but to fight for the truth he’s embraced.

**Author's Note:**

> A madness shared by two.


End file.
